1. Field
This relates to an oil separator and an air conditioner using the same.
2. Background
Air conditioners discharge air into an inner space to adjust an indoor temperature and promote a pleasant indoor environment. Air conditioners may also have an air cleaning function for purifying indoor air. Such an air conditioner may include at least one indoor unit installed in a corresponding at least one indoor space connected to an outdoor unit including a plurality of components such as a compressor and a heat exchanger to supply refrigerant to the at least one indoor unit. The air conditioner may operate in a cooling or heating mode by supplying the refrigerant to the at least one indoor unit according to an operation state required by a user. That is, the air conditioner may perform the cooling operation or the heating operation according to a flow of the refrigerant.